Butterfly Kissis
by ArisaAriyoshi
Summary: Pan in the years after her father and grandmother's deaths.SongFic, Character Deaths, some violence


_**Butterfly Kisses**_

"_It had been five years since you and grandma went away, Daddy, I want you home…." Said Pan sadly._

_The Nine year old knew her father and grand mother weren't coming back, she saw her father having the sheet pulled over his head, her mother screaming, and when her grandfather arrived back to the scene, he collapsed crying and screaming._

_**There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life**_

"_AAAAAHHHH" screamed Goku has he buried his head in his hands._

_Little Pan looked at her grandpa, his euyes were glazed and wide open, tears streaming down his face._

"_Grandpa, where's daddy, and granma?" she asked Goku._

"_AAAAHHHH,……" he balwed._

"_Pan, your father has gone to a better place and so has your grandmother…" said Vegeta "They tried their best"_

_Her uncle was just a child himself, only seventeen, he was upset and crying in Trunk's arms._

"_Okaa-san isn't comig back, nor is Onii-chan, the dragonballs can't bring them back, Trunks…." He yelled in his best fiend's shirt._

_Granfather couldn't take it anymore he screamed and ran out of the hospital, Pen followed her grandfather._

_He didn't stand the thought of losing his wife and son, he screamed and screamed as he ran towards the car, Pan pushed Goku out of the way, they had just dodged the car._

_**Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair;**_

_Nine Year old Pan cried , waterfalls of tears hit her father's grave._

_Gohan tried his best to destroy the monster but like his mother and the friend of his father, he failed._

_That day, she saw the doctor release a heart lung machine capsule and operate on her father's heart._

_She never got the flatlined EEG out of her head, nor the screams of her mother and grandfather._

_Just then, after her father died._

_Neo Queen Serenity ran past her, screaming and crying "She's dead!! Queen Serienity II is dead, CHIBIUSA'S DEAD!!"_

_Later that day a fith victim was found, also a friend of the Queen, Rei Hino._

_**"Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night.**_

_A few years later it was her sixteenth birthday__, Goku was going to make a vow for Pan to make._

_**Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world**_.

"_Pan, you're a woman now, promise me, in twelve years time, not to fight any monsters or go to the Tenkaichi Budokai…" sobbed the proud Grandfather "It was what your father did, and if he hadn't went to the Budokai, he would be here all proud of you like I am now."_

_**But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night.**_

_Goku and Pan hugged, tears fell down their eyes as they embraced._

_Goku missed his wife. Son and best friend._

_**All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly.**_

_Goku looked at his granddaughter, wearing his wife's wedding dress, he sobbed very hard because she was eighteen just like Chichi was on her wedding day, and Gohan was the same age when he was fighting Majin Buu._

She'll change her name today._**  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"**_

_**Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.**_

_**I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses. **_

_Eighty Eight year old Goku watched as his granddaughter fell down on the cold ground._

_Her Pregnant Daughter screaming as she watched her mother die._

_The middle aged woman cried her last words to her grandfather and daughter "I get to see daddy again, forever……bye…Ojii-chan…..Chichi……."_

_THE END_


End file.
